encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra
Diwani Cassandra of Lireo, Diwani of Sapiro, is the daughter of Sang'gre Lira of Lireo, Diwani of Sapiro. Her creation is unique, due to being made from a lock of Lira's hair, blood of Bathalumang Cassiopea, and ashes of Hara Amihan of Lireo. Cassiopea proclaimed her as the heiress to the throne of Sapiro.That this seemed to skip over Lira may mean that Cassiopea still wanted Lira to succeed to the Lirean throne. Cassandra was the last named character to appear in the series. History Cassiopea appeared in the halls where Lira's body is laid to rest. She took a lock of Lira's hair and declared that from this will rise the new hope of EncantadiaEpisode 188. After the final defeat of Hagorn, during the reign of Hara Alena of Lireo, Cassiopea, as a Bathaluman, appeared to the Sapiryan Throne Room and presented Cassandra to Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro and Sang'gre Lira of Lireo, telling the two of them where she came from and she will be the heiress to the throne of Sapiro.Episode 218 Lira happily received the new child from Cassiopea and dotes on her together with the other children of her aunt Danaya, Alena, and Pirena. After a few years, Cassandra is seen running along the beach together with her first cousins once removed while an owl-agent of Cassiopea's sister watches them from afar. Powers Being a member of the Royal House of Lireo, it is presumed that Cassandra can use the ivictus. It can be implied that Cassandra has very strong inherent powers due to the blood of the new Bathaluman, Cassiopea, running in her veins. Being a member of the Royal House of Sapiro, her powers can pertain to nature giving her the ability to speak and understand pashneas, which she inherited from her biological mother, Sang'gre Lira. She can also emit elemental projectiles just like her diwata ancestors. Other Skills Weaponry Relatives Grandmaternal side Grandpaternal side Trivia * Diwani Cassandra is a unique Sang'gre due to her creation. Cassandra has three co-mothers, Bathalumang Cassiopea of Encantadia, Hara Duri-e Amihan of Lireo, and Sang'gre Lira of Lireo. However, Sang'gre Lira of Lireo is her recognized mother while she doesn't have a father. * Technically, Cassandra is a "clone" of Sang'gre Lira and Hara Amihan of Lireo due to the fact that their DNA (a strand of Lira's hair and ashes from Hara Amihan of Lireo) was used by Cassiopea to create her. * Cassandra is the only existing member of her generation. In fact, the new children born from Pirena, Alena, and Danaya, are Lira and Mira's cousins making Cassandra their hadiya. Version differences * Cassandra was portrayed by Ella Guevarra in the second and third book of the original series, and the adult Cassandra was played by Precious Lara Quigaman in the final episode of the third book. * In Etheria (2006), Diwani Cassandra is the fulfillment of Hara Avria's curse due to being the last Sang'gre descended from Rama Memen of Etheria and Ornia, Cassiopea's birth parents. * Cassandra was doted by Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro but shunned by Sang'gre Amihan of Lireo in the original series because her personality is similar to that of their deceased daughter, Sang'gre Lira of Lireo. * Cassandra went to the human world, together with her mother, to flee from Ether's wrath upon the recommendation of Hara Danaya of Lireo. * Upon the conclusion of the original series, Sang'gre Cassandra became the Seventh Queen of Lireo, succeeding her Ila Hara Danaya of Lireo. * The original Cassandra was made from Lira's lock of hair and Cassiopea's blood only. References